


The Vengeful Man

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Concern filled Captain Hook's eyes as soon as Cecilia collapsed in his arms. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Demise of Hook, A Hole in the Wall, etc.





	The Vengeful Man

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Concern filled Captain Hook's eyes as soon as Cecilia collapsed in his arms after his embrace. ''Cecilia!'' He touched her hot forehead and scowled. *A fever.* Captain Hook carried Cecilia into his bedroom. He placed her on his bed and under a blanket. 

Smee saw Cecilia and ran to obtain a wet cloth. He gave the cloth to Captain Hook before the latter placed it on Cecilia's forehead. 

''Cecilia is going to be fine,'' Captain Hook said. 

''I remember Cecilia mentioning being sick two days ago.'' 

Captain Hook's eyes widened. 

A smile after Smee walked into a wall and winced.

 

THE END


End file.
